A Wish Of A Child Heart
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: What happens when Rin makes a wish? what does she wish for? will she tell them? if the wish come true and they find out will it bring them closer or will it fill like a lie?
1. It Started With A Star

It was one of those nights, It was quite, warm, not to hot not to cold. It felt as if magic was in the air. Sesshomaru sat on a hill starring off into nothing. Jaken was building a fire while mumbling something about nothing and Rin was playing in the field. It was not pitch black, there was still evidence of day left, but the stars were out.

Rin stopped playing and looked to the sky. Sesshomaru took note of the little girls now quite form, it was not like her.

"Rin"

With out turning away from the sky..."Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

"Is something troubling you" In his almost never changing tone. She turned to look at him.

"Oh no Lord Sesshomaru"

Then turned back to the sky and watched for a moment.

"Oh look Lord Sesshomaru! a shooting star!! make a wish hurry!"

Sesshomaru and Jaken both looked to the sky to see the star she was referring to.

Rin closed her eyes and made a wish.

Sesshomaru looked back to the girl "A wish?" he was of course talking to himself..no one heard him.

"You silly girl! you cant wish on a start...how stupid!!" Jaken stated.

"Yes you can Master Jaken and I just did!!" sticking her tounge out at him.

"No you cant!!...and what do you have to wish for that our great Lord had not given you...you spoiled child!!" waving his staff at her.

"I'm not telling master Jaken...if I did it would not come true!" and she started running around.

"What!! you come here right now!!" Jaken proceeded to chase her around.

Their arguing faded into the background as Sesshomaru started his thinking again. A strange child she was to him, she always had these games and thoughts, hopes and dream. A human child.

Sesshomaru thought nothing more of ramblings...she was a child and she would grow out of it, tho when he was a child he could not ever remember himself being like that, but then again he was a demon prince and she was a human child. Their arguing came back to his ears and he had enough.

"Jaken...that is enough"

This to, got Rin to settle down...and they both nodded. They returned to the fire and ate their dinner as Sesshomaru went back to his thoughts.

* * *

**sorry its short,and fast,it was just in my head and I had to write it down...let me know if you think I should keep going...I know iv got alot of storys going but..I have to write it down and post them when they come to me, to see if there worth writing about...thanks**


	2. Harmless Wishing?

The group sat around a fire, well everyone but Inyasha. Kagome sighed as he left to follow soul collectors...saying he was just going to ask her a few questions since she was near. They had not seen her in awhile, so part of her didn't blame him for going.

Kagome looked to the sky that night...as if searching for answers. Her heart was heavy, knowing all along they would never be as she wanted them to be. Something would always be in the way. Time, fighting, his own stupidity, kikyo...something or other.

She was watching the sky when a shooting star went flying by.

"Hey look guys...a shooting star...make a wish" whispering the last part.

She would not make a wish herself, she already had to do that with the jewel to get rid of it and it was scary...scary enough to make her never wanna wish on anything ever again.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo look to the sky and watched as the shooting star flashed by them, they heard her say make a wish...but didn't understand.

"Make a wish Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest "Yes Sango, in my time shooting stars are rare...they believe if you wish on them your wish will come true"

Sango looked up and thought.

_I wish to someday have daughters, strong and beautiful and maybe a son to name after my brother._

Miroku looked to the sky and thought...

_I wish for Sango to bare my children and let me grope her as much as I like!_

With his evil wish and smile his hand found it's way to her bottom _let see if my wish worked_

To his surprise she didn't slap him...just gave him a glance out of the side of her eye...which he didn't know how to take...so he took his hand back.

Sango figured he had wish to grope her without being slap, so to help with the wish...she let it slide...boy would she regret that.

Shippo looked to the sky and thought...

_I Wish that kagome will stay with us forever!!_

"I made a wish Kagome!" Shippo said.

Kagome looked to them and they all smiled.

"What did you wish for Kagome?" Miroku asked as his hand again found it way to Sangos still didn't slap..but he felt her stiffen in anger and pulled his hand away again.

"You cant tell what you wish for...it wont come true then" Kagome pointed out.

Shippo hoped Kagome had not wasted her wish on Inuyasha, not knowing she didn't wish at all.

And soo they all looked to the sky once again.


	3. Some Wishes Fade And Some Wishes Stay

A month had gone by, Miroku was a little sad, it seems his wish of groping Sango as much as he liked had run out, he now had 2 or 3 hand prints on his face. Sango's wish had not come true...well for reason known lol. Shippo had not really thought about his wish...because Kagome was still with him, and Kagome had no reason to think about it, she made no wish.

It was a hot day and there was not much to do. Inuyasha didn't know what was wrong with his friends, Kagome looked very unhappy ,Sango look aggravated and Miroku..well Miroku was Miroku and he was in his on little world. Inuyasha made a nasty face.

"What wrong with you guys?"He asked.

"Its just a hot day Inuyasha...were only human remember" Kagome stated not looking at him.

"yeah well so what"

"Inuyasha sit" she said it in a calm none angered state, which scared Inuyasha even more.

_what is her problem?_

Inuyasha dug himself out of the whole and jumped in front of her.

"Ok Kagome...whats your problem...is it that time again already!"

Now she was mad, how dare he say that to her, Miroku turned his head and Sango flinched.

"Grrrrr ahhhhh INUYASHA SIT BOY!" and into the ground he went..again.

He pull his face out of the ground "If your so unhappy then why don't you go home!! "

She growled again and walked away.

"Hey where you going!!" he yelled... with his fist in the air.

"I'M GOING HOME YOU JERK!!"

"Inuyasha...maybe it was not wise to upset Miss Kagome" Miroku said, becoming somewhat afraid of where all this was going, he didn't want Kagome to leave their group forever.

"Ah..she will get over it...she will be back" He said once again pulling himself out of the whole that his mouth had made for himself.

"She better come back, if she doesn't its all you fault Inuyasha!" Little Shippo said pointing a finger at Inuyasha.

"You big jerk!" Shippo added.

"What did you call me!!" He charged after Shippo but Shippo was already on his feet running around Miroku.

"You wanna come say that to my face!!" Inuyasha screamed!

--

Kagome was mad, but as far as what was really wrong with her...she didn't even know. She was walking so fast and pushing her feet in the ground with such hate that she was not watching were she was going and a root grabbed her foot, she twist, her foot twist and she fell.

_arhh is this day going to get _any_ worst_

"Miko"

_yes...its going to get worst...why kami did he have to show up_

Her hand was now holding her ankle, it was purple and hurting like hell, tho she didn't really show it.

She did not answer his call to her. Instead she kept rubbing her ankle winching every now and than. He thought it weak that a little broken ankle could hurt, weak human. Rin poked around him to see Kagome on the ground.

"Oh Miss Kagome...are you hurt!" the little girl said running over to her and kneeling.

"I'm fine Rin...It's just a little broken ankle is all...I think"

"Ouch...it must hurt! I broke my ankle once, I cried and cried"

"Yeah..sometimes it suck being and girl" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru still standing there "Miko...why are you not with the half breed"

"Because I don't want to be...didn't know I had to be with him all the time"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eye at her. _so my half breed brother angered the woman_

"Miss Kagome did you see the shooting star the other night..was it not great!"

Kagome trying not show her pain answer "Yes Rin I did"

"This Rin made a wish on it" Kagome took note of the shine in the girls eyes.

"That's good Rin, my friends also made a wish on it"

"Did you make a Wish Miss Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want the girl to be sad, so she put on a half smile and said "Yes...I did Rin"

Sesshomaru knew at once she had lied, but there was something soft in her face that told him she had done it for a well good he cared not about humans and there stupid beliefs.

wishing on a star "Ridicules" he said it out loud but to himself.

"Well, Rin...I'm sorry but have to get going" Kagome using the aid of a tree pulled herself up and stood on one foot.

"Oh Miss Kagome don't go! your to hurt!"

The small girl was right, and the well was a hour away, how was she going to get there on one leg?

"Lord Sesshomaru"

He knew what was coming, the girl had been saved by Kagome, it was only natural that the little girl would want to help.

"What is it Rin"

"Cant we take Kagome with us...just till she gets better"

Kagome also didn't like where this was going.

"Rin..the woman can take care of herself" as he turned around.

"But Lord Sesshomaru Kagome is a girl!"

He didn't see what that had to do with it, and Kagome didn't see why Rin had pointed it out...he knew she was a girl...what difference did it make.

"You saved this Rin...why not save Miss Kagome!!" The child cried out.

"Rin...she does not need saving"

"But she is hurt Lord Sesshomaru" The girl was now pleading with him, she never did that, never took herself out of place, and now she was.

"She is your responsibility Rin...if that is what you wish" Sesshomaru stated.

Rin was so happy, she was going to have another girl around her! someone she could talk to if only for a few days! Kagome lowered her head, while she didn't mine Rin,or spending time with her...she did mine HIM. She didn't know if she had enough will power to keep her mouth shut when needed. She was no one to let people run over her, for the most part.

Kagome sighed

_kami why do you hate me so..._


	4. Do You Know What Thery Wished For?

"Did you hear that Miss Kagome!!" the little girls eyes were bright.

Kagome could not help but feel like the girl was going somewhere with this.

"Uh...Rin" she was cut of by a death glare from the Lord. She then knew it was not wise to piss him off by denying his ward...even tho had tried to do that, not minutes ago. Kagome sighed and hung her head low in defeat. Besides it would only be a few days right? Ah-Un had come and knelt down, kagome pushed herself up on one leg and hopped onto the beast.

"Come on master Jaken...or you will be left behind!" Rin called as she pulled the dragon along.

Jaken had fallen over in disbelief, The woman, the miko, inuyasha wench was coming with them! He was beginning to think he Lord was coming down with something.

"Hey!! wait for meeeee your lowly servant MI LORD!!" as he jumped up and ran after the group.

--

"Stupid Inuyasha" shippo said in his little boy pouting voice, his arms were crossed,his chin was tittled down and his eyes were closed.

Miroku sighed, if there was one thing he knew...it was not to speak of a woman's..._time_...that was one line even he would not cross with a woman. Sango was just in pure shock...you never mention a woman's time in front of others, heck the words were directed toward kagome but sango herself felt embarrassed.

Inuyasha on the other had did not feel bad, He didn't see what all the fuss way about, he was just stating what he thought. They all sat in silence...in till poor shippo cracked!!

"Inuyasha your so mean!" he said jumping up and pointing a finger at Inuyasha.

"What!! your blaming this all on me!!" he said standing up.

"I think you should go apologise and bring Kagome back!" Shippo yelled!

"APOLOGISE!!...nothen doing...she sat me for no reason" he said turning around and crossing his arms.

"FOX FIRE"...poor little shippo he tried...but it was only enough to singe one of Inuyasha ears.

You could hear a low growl become louder and Shippo made a mad dash "I wish Kagome were here!!" he yelled as he ran away.

"SHIPPO YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE RUNT!!" inuyasha yelled running after the little fox kit, he was going to bash him over and over, kid or no kid, he was going to get it.

"Miroku" in a sing song voice coming from Sango.

"Yes my dear Sango" he asked back in a 'I'm not doing anything wrong tone'

"If you inch that hand any closer...grrr"

"But my dear Sango...I was trying to lighten the mood"

"Not necessary!!" she jumped up when she felt him pinch her butt.

**CLUNK **Her weapon, and his head...ah what beautiful music they make together.

--

"So miss Kagome...you and your group saw the star" the little girl asked looking up at her, they will still walking.

"Yes they did"

"And they all made wishes?" she asked with a smile.

"yeah.." she giggled...she knew all well what Miroku wished for.

"What so funny?" the little girl asked wanting to know so she could laugh to.

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking about how the monk got his wish"

The little girl gasp "Oh Miss Kagome...his wish came true!! already!! what did he wish for!!"

Now Kagome felt uneasy...she could not tell a little girl that the monk wished to grope the woman he loved as much as he wanted with out being harmed in the process. Sesshomaru was not one to care but he picked up her scent of awkwardness. Kagome thought quickly

"Uh...he wish to receive a hug form a girl he like!" Again a lie...but for good reason.

"So he got his wish?!"

"Yes he did"

"Wait...Miss Kagome...whats so funny about that!!"

Again had to find a answer..." Now that I think about it Rin...I don't know" and she began to laugh, and Rin followed suit.

After they stopped laughing Rin asked ANOTHER question. "Has anyone else wish come true?"

"I duno...I don't know what they wish for...remember...if you tell it wont come true"

At this point both Jaken and Sesshomaru ears twitched...Rinhad said the same thing...they thought it odd...a mere star granting wishes, again to himself "ridicule's"

"What do you think they wished for? the girl asked.

Kagome thought for a moment...that was a hard one..

"Hmmm. I duno...Sango's a hard one but shippo might have wished for a toy or something who knows"

"What about...you know" whispering the last two word with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes on her Lord. Of course he heard her but kept walking and kept to himself.

" Oh...well he was not there, I doubt he even saw the darn thing...

Sesshomaru picked up yet another scent, he knew then that his brother had yet again said or did something to upset the miko, how they tolerate each other was beyond him, she was a loud mouth out spoke not knowing her place human and his HALF bother was a half breed, infuriating ball of to little power and to much haste...and they both let the emotions get the best of them, showing there weakness...all that was beneath the him, The great Lord of the West.

Rin also noticed the tone change in Kagome voice and decide to ask a different question.

"Has your wish come true?" she asked.

_my wish...oh Rin...my heart can take no more...there is nothing left for me to wish with, nothing left for me to wish for..._

Kagome sighed..."No Rin...my wish never came true"

The little girl might not have noticed her choice of words...but Sesshomaru did.

_I'm done wishing...and the only wish I ever had...will never come true_


	5. Wondering Why

She had traveled back to well with Sesshomaru 2 more times, but both times it would not work. They had also tried to find Inuyasha, but no luck. They had traveled in silence, not having much to do with one another. Sesshomaru did find himself watching her in the mornings...she would be standing strait up hand on a tree and looking out further than she could see. He could smell her calm Aura, but he knew she was thinking more things than her mind could handle. Thank Kami she only did it when they traveled those two times.

--

Over the weeks she kept to herself, tho she would play with Rin. But if you were to look into her eyes, you could see she was sad. She founder herself wondering why her friends had not come for her, she would have thought Inuyasha would have sniffed his way to her.

--

"Enter"

"Mi Lord!" Jaken called as he ran around Sesshomaru's tall desk. The only thing you could see was the toads 2 headed staff waving back and forth. "What is it Jaken"

"My Lord! war has broke out! word is that pathetic half breed is fighting along with the Lord of the North!!" Jaken yelled.

"Is his pack with him?" Sesshomaru asked. He to wondered why they had not come for the miko. He had allowed to her to stay because of Rin.

1. Rin would be mad if he made her leave.

miko kept the small girl busy.

"Yes my Lord they are with him...word is the dead wench is with them as well!!" Jaken yelled.

_So...Inuyasha leaves one miko for another...he is a disgrace_

He knew Kagome was one loyal human, it made him sick to know her loyalties were waste on his half breed brother. He didn't have feelings for Kagome.. but he didn't hate her either. He was a honor bound demon Lord...he believes in loyalty a great deal. That's why it made him sick that the half breed had no loyalty of his own for the girl. He had told his half brother once to be thankful to the girl, it would seem the dumb mutt did not heed his words.

"I see...that is all Jaken"

Jaken bowed and left his Lord alone with his thoughts. Sesshomaru looked out his window and saw the miko once again playing with Rin, and once again he could tell her mind and feelings were somewhere else. He was getting most irritated by it. Had he not been able to feel her aura he would have cared less, but he could feel it and he was getting sick of it.

--

That night Kagome was feeling most restless. She found herself standing out on the round dock that looked over the water of the lake than ran across his back garden. It was white wood with a small round wood roof. It was surrounded by wood rails. When the wind blew she felt her body shiver, she only had on her sheer night robe.

"Miko" She didn't jump but she gasp, she thought she would be alone. Sesshomaru stood behind her, he could see the outline of her curve due to her sheer robe and moonlight. He stepped closer to her so that he was just a foot away from her.

"They do not come...because of war" He told her, speaking of her pack.

"Oh...maybe I should go..to help them I mean" She said not turning around to look at him. She was now holding on to the rail hard.

"Do as you please, but know the dead one is with him" He told her. He watched as she lowered her head a bit. Kagome was biting her lip, she refused to cry, refused.

"Will you go" she asked, her hands turning white from holding the rail so tight.

"Perhaps..if needed...I do not fight pointless battles" If he had said that long ago she would have laughed, but looking back, she did noticed that every time Sesshomaru fought Inuyasha...it was for a good reason, more to keep Inuyasha from doing something stupid.

Kagome released the rail and turned around and looked at him briefly before trying to walk past him. She stopped when his hand grabbed her arm softly. "Do not- He removed his hand from her arm and brush the hair that was stuck to her neck back with the back side of his hand. His claw brushing across her neck in the process. She closed her eyes and let a shiver run up her back.

_**Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on**_

_**Hey... yeah...**_

"Waste your loyalties on him" He finished Looking out to the water. She looked at his face for a moment before looking back down and walking away, her silk robe waving behind her with the wind.


	6. Do As You Wish

Neither of them slept that night. She was worried as what to do, and worried that her mind was worried about what to do. Should she have not ran as soon as he told her they were in battle? Why was she still standing there, in his castle? No the darkness of night was not the reason.

It was in the morning while watching the sun rise and the moon and stars fade that she let go. Let go really. Inuyasha. She had spent all night thinking about it. She loved her friends and would see them again, she knew they would have come if they feared the worst. Kikyo, she felt bad. She, this whole time had been thinking about her own pain and sadness and loneliness...that she didn't even think about how Kikyo felt. It was late in the night, after Sesshomaru's hand brushed across her neck.

Everything Kagome felt...she knew Kikyo felt. Kagome felt really bad now. How would she have felt if she had died along side her love, only to return to life to find the one you died with and for had feelings for another. Kami, Kagome felt sick when she thought about, about if the shoe was on the other foot, if she were kikyo and not Kagome. She cried after she thought about, damning herself for not realizing it sooner. Kikyo deserved Inuyasha, Inuyasha's heart belong to her first. Who was she to come along and try to change that, and she had tried.

When Kagome did come around sometime in the early moring she decided she would go, help with the battle and leave. It was not her place to be with Inuyasha, it was her place to gather the jewel and wish, it was up to her to rid the world of it, to wish it away, _wish_She didn't want to wish. To wish meant you had hope, she had no hope...she had duty. She would go, fight, do what she had to do...wish a wish not from her own heart but for thr hearts of man kind, wish a wish, a last wish. Wish a wish with no hope for herself, only hope for mankind. Wish a wish and be done. It would be her last wish, a wish that was not even hers.

--

Sesshomaru could feel the power coming for afar, he knew the war was closing in and getting bigger. Nararku.

He would leave tonight and join in. He would tend to matter of is own now and when the sun went to down he would leave.

--

Kagome spent most her day in the room that was giving to her. She had did not want leave just yet, she would do so at night fall. She didn't want to upset Rin by leaving. She spent the day thinking about what she would do, what she would say...were she would go.

--

Sesshomaru informed Jaken that he would be leaving soon and that his job was,like always, to take care of Rin. He warned that he was in no mood for mess ups and that if they showed up where he was he would kill the imp. Now he was gathering his things and walked down the hall. Walking to find...her.

--

The sun was fading, it was a beautiful sunset.

_**The daylight's fading slowly**_

He had went to her room, but she was no there. He went to her window and saw where she was. He also knew, by the looks of it, that she was after all leaving, go to the aid of the half breed. He made his way all Lord like to her, in till he was standing behind her. A storm was coming, the harsh wind making both theirs hairs sway violently with it. He book bag was over on of her shoulder and she was watching the rest of the sun go down. She knew he was there, and he knew she knew that he was there. But at the moment neither of them seemed to care that the other knew.

_**The time with you is standing still**_

"I am leaving" He told her, tho he knew not why he felt the need to tell her.

"Yeah...me to" she said, still not looking at him. At the moment he really didn't see any reason for her to go, she should stay and protect his ward. Plus if she were to go, he thought she was just be in his way.

"You are not needed" He said not moving a muscle to leave just yet.

"Yeah..ya don't have to rub it in" She said now turning to him. He didn't know why she was so mad all the sudden. Was she not happy that she was not needed in battle?

" I'm going, maybe I'm not need in the fight, but I am need when it come to the jewel" She reminded him. Yes, he forgot about the jewel and it connection to her.

"I will complete it and then make the wish"

"What will you wish for miko?"

"A unselfish wish, a wish that is not my own, it is something I have to do"

"Do you not want to wish miko? do you not want to honor your duty?"

"I will honor my duty...but I gave up wishing along time ago"

He began to walk to her, their eyes locked. He was but a mere few inches from her and looking down upon her face. "What is your wish?" He asked, he heard what she had said to Rin, he didn't miss her slip up.

"Why do you care?"

"You don't have to tell me, I was curious that's all, nothing more"

"It does not matter"

He looked away from her "Perhaps it does"

She didn't understand "What?"

"Do you not feel the power coming form the battle far away miko?"

"Yes"

"You think you will survive?"

"I have to" she told him, he looked back at her.

"What was your wish Miko?"

She looked down, maybe he was right, maybe she would not survive, maybe she would die. Even if she didn't die, she didn't know what would happen when she wished upon the jewel. She might get sent back to her own time, never to return, or maybe she would be stuck in this era and never return.

"Love" She whispered "I wanted love, to, to please someone with my love" she whispered looking at her feet.

_**I'm waiting for you only**_

If she were to leave here and never return, she decided right then, she want him to remember her. If she were to be stuck here, she wanted to know that he would at least acknowledge her if they were to cross paths. If she were to die, she wanted someone who would last though time to remember her. So at that moment, she just wanted to...

His claw hand wrapped around her arm and she looked up at him. Sesshomaru didn't know what had come over him, but he just felt this moment was a moment to remember, a moment to make something happen, a moment in which he could place himself in her mind forever. He the great Lord Sesshomaru was not one to be forgotten. So if she were to leave this time and go to her own he would want her to remember him. He hated the fact that when she first came here, she had never heard of him. No one had ever heard of him. He would fix that.

_**The slightest touch and I feel weak**_

Kagome felt weak in the knees from his touch. This was not normal for him, this was not the touch she knew from him. One could not help but to be weak. She stepped forward one foot and placed both of her hands upon his cold chest plate and looked up. Their hair still flowing in the harsh wind. He was so cold and uncaring and at the moment she didn't care.

"Do as you wish" He told her.

Her breath was lost at his words.

_**I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide**_

Why should she not? _no_

Her mind screamed 'no' just with those words she felt her heart fall. What was on her mind a just few minutes ago were gone. She was falling for him, and fast, just because of those words _no_

She would not fall in love with him.

_**And I'm losing the will to try**_

She soon started to lift herself on her tip toes, and he was leaning his head down _no _He was holding both of her arms tight _no, no_

_**Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)**_

Their lips touch, and they both could feel the power. The wind picked up, making there hair dancing with one another, the lighting struck, lighting up their kiss for anyone looking in there direction to see, the rain started to fall making there already heated kiss hotter. The wetness of the rain mixed in with their kiss, they were tasting each other. She was glowing and his eyes were bleed red. The power this one kiss was emitting was beyond strong, stronger that his own fathers power. Her hands went around his neck and his hands went around her waist. They held their all powerful kiss.

_**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless.**_

**_--_**

**_Kami I was in the zone in this chap, one reason it so long...but im sure your happy, or I hope you are._**


	7. Here And Now And Nothing Else

Rin woke up and went to her window to look out at the rain. She pressed her hands against the glass and her biggest smile ever, made its way to her face.

"My wish" she whispered.

Down in the rain...two people stood...kissing, a powerful passionate kiss. Kagome and Sesshomaru.

--

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, but he still held her arms. It was safe to say they had both felt the power that came from that kiss, Kagome herself was out of breath from the power and the kiss. He was looking at her...she could see the lust in his eyes...but she could also see the hate...that last thing he wanted to do was end up like his father and she knew it. But now was not the time for word.

_I wont fall in love sesshomaru_

She told herself that...thinking if she told herself hard enough it would be true. He was the last person she needed to fall in love with..that and she didn't want to fall in love with..not with everything going on...she made that mistake once, with Inuyasha. He must have been reading her thoughts because his eyes changed...she could tell he was no longer fighting with himself.

_I will not love you miko, this Sesshomaru has no need for such_

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, making their body's touch, he held her tight against him. He leaned down and ran his nose up and down her neck. Her smell was calling him to do something he would not. Kagome felt heated as she held his shoulders tight..he was sending shivers up and down her body just by breathing on her neck.

_**Tempt me, tease me**_

"Sess..sesshomaru-

He cut her off with his hot lips..their heads moved up and down as the kiss became fast. Kagome put her arms around his neck and he held her waist. Kami she wanted this.

_**until I can't deny this loving feeling **_

Sesshomaru picked her up and she place her legs around his waist and locked them. He broke the kiss once more and began to walk back to the castle...to his room, making Kagome blush. Once in his room he laid her on the bed and he removed the 2 layers of his top before grabbing her legs and sliding her down so that her hips met his. He leaned down again and smelled her neck...Kami that scent was driving him crazy..he wanted that powerful kiss again....why had their first kiss been layered with power? What had happened? His lips lingered above hers...he knew she wanted him to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her as well...but he wanted their first kiss.

_**Make me long for your kiss**_

No, he didn't feel it yet so he backed away. Kagome didn't know what to think. She soon found his hands going under her shirt..his hot hands heavy on her...they were soft but rough at the same time. Her shirt was gone and his mouth found her side, right by her breast...oh kami how he was teasing her...she was biting her lip begging him inside her mind to take her breast into his mouth.

_**Go on (go on), go on (go on)**_

While he was teasing, by not taking he breast into his mouth and just kissing around them, He then slipped her skirt off and then her panties...which he like a lot. She grabbed his sheets..this, this was not funny she was dying for him.

_**Yeah...Come on**_

Then as he slipped two fingers into her his mouth went to her breast and Kagome let out the breath she was holding. She moaned and arched her back high, pushing her breast into his mouth more, his finger going deeper. She was wet and he knew it. He removed his finger and removed his pants...he was painfully hard. His mouth still on her breast, he slowly pushed into her. He knew it was painful..it was her first time...that just drove him more crazy, he was the only one yet to feel her. Her legs squeezed his sides and he slid in. Once he was, he let her adjust before moving in and out of her slowly.

_**Yeah...**_

After a few slow thrust her legs went lose and she was enjoying it, him. His pace picked up and he once again started to smell her neck, no he would not. But took her neck in his mouth and sucked on it...on the spot, on the spot he would mark someone as his...but he would not mark her. She arched her back and her breast pushed against his chest. He liked that feeling. She could not have been any closer. He slammed into her, the sound of their body hitting was turning them both on even more, they could feel each others wetness. Kami they were both going to break any moment now.

_**And if there's no tomorrow**_

He looked into her eyes and she looked back.

_**And all we have is here and now**_

All that was on their mind was what was happening here and now. She moaned loud, grabbing his arm tight..letting him know she would cum any minute now. This is the only thing either of them wanted at the moment. This.

_**I'm happy just to have you**_

Slamming in her, She could hear his grunts..telling her he would cum soon as well.

"Do you love me?" He asked through his cliched jaw. He prayed she would say no.

"No" She whispered.

_**You're all the love I need somehow**_

Now. He slammed his mouth to hers..and they came together, the powerful kiss sending them over the edge. Once again they could feel the power that was coming from this kiss...there was flashes and crackles of blue light hovering over their body's.

_**It's like a dream although I'm not asleep**_

They didn't want to break the kiss. He could feel her orgasm calming and his last bit a seed spilt into her. But still they kissed.

_**And I never want to wake up**_

But even if they didn't want to, they had to. It was done, over...their desire filled.

_**Don't lose it, don't lose it**_

No, she didn't want it to end. But he broke this kiss and pulled out of her. Her heat was stolen. He didn't want to either..but he had to. He knew why the kiss was powerful. He smelt her neck once more, it still called for him to do it..but he would not. He then back away and turned around....leaving her. He stopped at the door and looked back at her.

_I cannot, miko _and the he left.

_**don't leave it, don't leave it**_

Kagome was sitting up with the sheets covering her body, she watched him leave and as the door shut she reached out. _Oh my Kami, I'm so sorry Sesshomaru.....I..Iv fallen in love you._


	8. More Than One Fight Going On

_**Don't leave me (don't leave me)**_

Kagome jumped out of the bed and was getting dress...she had to leave..the fight, think about the fight, her mind kept telling her. Just then as she was rushing around the room Rin came in and jumped on her. "Oh Lady Kagome I'm so happy!"

Kagome had no idea what was going on "Rin?" She asked looking down at the girl. "My wish, my wish came true!" Kagome smiled...she was glad Rin's wish came true. "Don't you wanna know what I wished for?" The little girl asked.

"Sure Rin" Kagome said as she finished getting her stuff together.

"I wished Lord Sesshomaru would fall in love and that I would have a new mother!"

Kagome dropped what she was holding, lost her breath and froze. _please kami tell me she did not just say that!!!!_

Kagome turned to look at the girl, who had a big smile on her face "Uh...Rin" Rin's smile just got bigger "Isn't this great Lord Sesshomaru is in love with you" Kagome started to wave her hands as if to say no "Um..Rin"

"And you can be my new mother"

Oh Kami what would Sesshomaru do if he heard this "Oh..miss Kagome...you do love my Lord..don't you?" Kagome looked back at the girl, her face look concerned as if she forgot something. What could she say....no and break the girl heart and lie to herself? Say yes and get the little girls hopes up and only hurt herself? What? she could not lie...not again, not to her..not about this.

_**And I can't lie**_

"Rin"

Kagomes breath stopped...it was Sesshomaru. "Hi my Lord!"

"Rin.. leave us" He told her "Come brat! Lord Sesshomaru and the wench had important thing to do!" Jaken all but yelled at her. Rin smiled and ran from the room with Jaken following. Kagome stood there...how much did he hear?

_**Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless**_

"Come miko...we are leaving"

Kagome didn't feel any better....who knew if he heard or not! Kagome gatherd her stuff and ran after the graceful walking Sesshomaru.

---

The whole way Kagome could feel him look over at her every now and then...oh how she wanted to hide. Had he heard Rin's last question..had he seen how she didn't want to answer...did he know how she felt really?

_**From you I cannot hide**_

Soon they were at the battle.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called. Kikyo said nothing, her arms crossed. "About time you showed up bastard!" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was battling a demon...trying to make his way to Naraku, who was behind a dark wall of demons. Kagome felt hurt that he didn't even seem to care she was there...but she didn't worry with it at the moment...there were bigger problems.

"Your sword half breed" Sesshomaru said as he walked in front of Kagome. Inuyasha looked back and eyed his brother "Yeah what about it?" He sneered.

"Give it to me half breed" For once he was asking...but no one but Kagome could tell.

"Are you kidding me!! you not getting anything bastard" Inuyasha yelled again trying to kill another demon. "Inuyasha just give him the damn sword!"

Inuyasha froze and looked at Kagome was now standing beside his brother...he eyed her and then his brother....something was...off. Inuyasha dashed his way up to Kagome and looked at her...then up to his brother.

"Inuyasha give him the sword...this could all be over..please"

Inuyasha was no listing to her...he leaned in and sniffed her while looking at Sesshomaru. He smelt it. "You...bastard" Sesshomaru drew his sword and shielded Inuyasha attack. Kagome didn't understand what was going. The brothers fought while Miroku and Sango came to greet Kagome.

"You sick bastard!"

"Silence half breed" He knew what his young brother was mad about.

"You-

"Half breed"

"With her-

Sesshomaru growled.

"You-

Sesshomaru brought his sword down "Silence yourself!"

"Fucked her"

Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha half way across the filed. He didn't let him get up tho. Sesshomaru place his foot on Inuyasha and took the sword...and the sword did not harm him. Sango was holding Kagome who was now somewhat blushing and afraid. Miroku wanted to ask...but he didn't need to. "Watch your...tongue half breed...I will not warn you again" and with that he walked away...summoned his power and used his brother sword to slay all the small demons....now for naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru...come to die with your brother, how sweet"

By this time Sango, Miroku and Kagome were all behind Sesshomaru.

It all happen so fast....his tentacles shooting out, Sango cutting them off with her wepon, Miroku sucking them up..Kagome dodging and shooting her arrow....Kikyo was just standing off to the side and Inuyasha was just now standing up.

"Hey give me back my sword!" He charged his brother..but didn't make it to him..Sesshomaru tossed the sword back to him...it landed right in front of his feet. Inuyasha smirked and pulled the sword out. "Now...its time to fight"

So now they are all fighting...But not really getting anywhere. Miroku was growing weak because of his wind tunnel...Sango was getting thrown to the ground every other second and Inuyasha was barley leaving a scratch...all the while Naraku was laughing.

Kagome was now out of arrows...just great...a tentacle came out for her...and Inuyasha was about to yell her name but Sesshomaru was there, knocking it away. "Ses...sesshomaru?"

"You paused miko" She shook her head...did she miss something? What was he talking about? "Hu?" Again he knocked away another tentacle...and pushed her behind him.

"You did not answer Rin's question...you paused" On great..now he wants to talk about it.

"Um..Sesshomaru"

"Why did you pause" He asked not looking at her...but at everything else. She didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru sent out a big blow, knocking Naraku back..he then turned to Kagome, grabbed her by the waist and pull her close "What would have said to my ward Miko" His voice seem to have a bit of anger...but his eyes.

_**Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this**_

His grip got tighter "Miko..you will answer me...do you or do you not love this Sesshomaru?"

Her breath was gone and tingel went up her spine...she did not think he would come out and ask...not like that...the way he said it...he really wanted to know.

_**And I've lost my will to try**_

"Yes" she said out loud. letting the breath she was holding out. Sesshomaru drove his sword into the ground and slammed his lips against hers.

_**Loving feeling, make me long for your kiss**_

Everyone froze...everyone but Naraku...this was his chance. He went after them. The kiss deepened...that powerful kiss was coming. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss...the power hit. Naraku was mere feet from them when Kagome raised her hand...the pink light growing in her palm.

_**Can't hide it**_

Right before Naraku reached them...the power in her hand exploded and everything went white.

_**Go on, go on**_

When ever thing cleared they broke the kiss...and there on the ground..was the jewel.

_**Can't fight it  
Yeah, come on...**_

Naraku was dead...the time was now...the time for Kagome to wish.


	9. Wish A Wish With A Childs Heart

Everyone was froze. Naraku was dead and Sesshomaru was holding Kagome and Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru. Miroku was the first to shake his head...the jewel. "Um...Lady Kagome?"

Kagome removed her eyes from Sesshomaru and looked over at Miroku...he pointed to the jewel on the ground. It was time...time for her to wish. Inuyasha made his way to the jewel but his brothers voice stopped him. "Half breed" He was warning him not to even touch it. Inuyasha huffed but stepped back. Kagome slowly walked up to the jewel, she bent down and picked it up..

"Stupid jewel" she said with a laugh. "I can't say that...if not for the jewel I would not have met all of you" Kagome said looking back her friends. "That jewel can not be trusted" came the voice of Kikyo...she had been long forgot. Kagome nodded her head and placed the jewel in her hand.

"What will you wish for miko?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her. Kagome raised her head and smiled at him. She was not going to ask him..but she knew he would read her look. He did and simply answered by saying "You will be my mate" Kagome smiled and looked back down at the jewel and smiled again "What will I wish for you ask?" She stared at the jewel for a moment more.

"I'll wish a wish, that of a childs heart" She then closed her eyes...and wished her last wish.

-----------------------------

It was her last because all her wishes came true after that. The jewel sent her back...but Sesshomaru was not far behind her...he had come to claim her. She went back to the past with him. Rin got her mother...and might I add that her and Kagome were the only 2 women in the world who were allowed to yell or mess with Sesshomaru...well that was in till Kagome gave birth to Sesshomaru first born..who also happend to be a girl.

Inuyasha stayed with Kikyo and they roamed the lands, Miroku and Sango married and had kids of there own...many...as did Kagome..all their kids grew up together, and since Kagome was granted her mates life span she was able to keep watch over Miroku and Sango family.

Her wish was that of pure love, pure innocents...it was a wish of a child's heart and there is nothing better in the world.

THE END


	10. AN

OK I just re-read my story.. yep still love it

anyway I went back and cleaned it up, added some stuff...so go back a read it again!!!

and if u have not...read and review...well if you want

THANK YOU TO ALLLLLLL MY READERS.


End file.
